Ollie (Rosie Gets Grounded)
Summary Ollie is the youngest child of Boris and Doris and one of the main characters of Rosie Gets Grounded. Appearance He is a Caucasian male with big eyebrows and brown hair. He also wears blue jeans, black shoes, and a green shirt with a red stripe and collar. Personality He is one of the child prodigies of the family. However, he is caring and friendly, since he befriends people. He is also good-hearted. However, he will get angry and attack and/or fight back when pushed too far. Personal Statistics Alignment: 'Neutral Good '''Name: '''Oliver Benny Anderson '''Origin: '''Rosie Gets Grounded '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''1 '''Classification: '''Baby, Prodigy, Gifted Child, University Graduate '''Date of Birth: '''Unknown * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: '''Leo '''Birthplace: '''GoAnimate Hospital '''Weight: '''Unknown '''Height: '''1 to 2 feet '''Likes: '''Rosie (Whenever she's good), his siblings, video games, sports, etc. '''Dislikes: '''Rosie (Whenever she's bad), getting beat up/bullied/abused, etc. '''Eye Color: '''Black '''Hair Color: '''Brown '''Hobbies: '''Fighting, studying, playing video games, etc. '''Values: '''Help his family '''Martial Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: '''Anderson Residence '''Previous Affiliation: '''GoAnimate Hospital '''Themes: '''Good Vibrations (from The Emoji Movie) Combat Statistics 'Tier: '9-A', higher '''with weaponry and equipment | '''Low 2-C Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Preparation, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery (Has supernatural experience with ray guns and normal/advanced firearms) and Weapon Creation, Vehicular Mastery, limited GoAnimate Logic, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Stealth, Regeneration (Low-Mid. Can heal from fatal wounds), Martial Arts (Skilled in karate and other martial arts), Chi Control, Energy Manipulation via ray guns, Electricity Manipulation via electric guns, Water Manipulation via water guns, Light Manipulation via light guns and Sonic Flashlight, Explosion Manipulation via explosives, Fire Manipulation via flamethrower | All previous, plus Time Travel, Time Manipulation (By reversing the flow of time), Spatial Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Also with Physics Gun), Reality Warping, Cloning, Biological Manipulation (Altered his reproduction system into that of a female's), Dream Manipulation (Via Dream Gun, which makes dreams come to life. Also created a device that allowed him to travel into and/or warp others' dreams), Mind Manipulation and Mind Control with mind-related devices (Including a Mind Gun), Memory Manipulation via Memory Gun and neuralizer (Can delete other people's memories), Teleportation (Can teleport to other universes and timelines), Size Manipulation (With Shrink Ray), Precognition (Can see the possibilities of situations with simulation goggles), Weather Manipulation (Controlled the world's weather to destroy broccoli with a device), Ice Manipulation (His Carbonite Freeze Gun froze a security guard solid for ten years), Soul exchange via Particle Interchange Transport 'Attack Potency: Small Building level '(One of the physically strongest Andersons. Went toe-to-toe with Lily, knocked down Doris with a chair so hard it broke, and fought against Emily. Can regularly harm adults, as he beat up several adults in most episodes. Also regularly defeats adults in fights. Brutally injured Daisy. Can hurt himself. Can duel Evil Caillou who survived a gigantic explosion, while Evil Caillou is also superior to him), '''higher '''with weaponry and equipment | '''Universe level '(Created the universe. Also reversed the flow of time) 'Speed: Superhuman '(Kept up with a car. Faster than Caillou, and could blitz him) with 'Massively Hypersonic '''combat/reactions 'Lifting Strength: Class 1 '(Lifted a grown man and threw him, while also overpowering and harming several men) 'Striking Strength: Small Building Class, higher 'with weaponry and equipment 'Durability: Small Building level '(Can tank hits from Lily. Shrugs off getting run over. Can tank point-blank rocket launcher shots and point-blank gunfire) 'Stamina: 'Very high 'Range: 'Standard melee range, higher with futuristic guns and advanced firearms | Universal+ '''Standard Equipment: '''Inventions and crafts. Mainly carries a red ray gun, a Glock 19, some explosives, and a flamethrower 'Intelligence: 'Extraordinary Genius (Invents gadgets that far surpass modern technology. Has clever social commentary and smart thinking. A good marksman. Skilled with weaponry and critical thinking. Masters stragies and tactics. Also incredibly skilled in martial arts). However, due to being a baby, he somewhat lacks common sense (For example, he has no idea how to use a toilet and actually thought that Caillou actually did disappear in a game of peekaboo) '''Weaknesses: '''Can be arrogant, lacks common sense 'Feats: *Created the universe *Beat up Emily Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Inventions': 'He invented/crafted gadgets that far surpass modern technology. For example, his Particle Interchange Transport swaps bodies with the opponent, giving him their abilities, arsenal, forms, and attacks/techniques. *'Chi Control: 'He is able to control his energy to strengthen his body or emit energy blasts that are actually spirit energy *'Futuristic Guns: 'He is very experienced with futuristic guns. His guns harm enemies, etc. *'Firearms: 'He also is trained with firearms. *'Enhanced Health: '''Can have his health enhanced. '''Key: Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:GoAnimate Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Gun Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Biology Users Category:Dream Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weather Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Toon Force Users Category:Memory Users Category:Ice Users